A variety of planters exists for containing and growing plants. These planters, or plant trays, have employed containers in various shapes, sizes and forms, made of plastic, ceramics, fired clay, etc. Plants in these plant trays need to be properly watered. Excessive or insufficient watering can harm and possibly kill the plant. Systems have been devised for supplying water automatically from an external reservoir, but these systems are relatively complex and consume significant space. Plant trays often have drainage holes on their floors for reducing the possibility of excessive watering, but these holes may discharge water too quickly, allowing the plant to dry or wither. Also, puncturing holes on the floor of a plant tray can weaken the plant tray.
Plants growing in a plant tray will send roots into the medium, which includes but is not limited to, soil. The medium can also consist of peat moss, a mixture of peat moss and soil, coconut fibers, etc. It is desirable to have the roots spread relatively uniformly throughout the soil. This ensures an efficient absorption of water and nutrients. If however, the roots spread non-uniformly and become congested, they will become inefficient and unhealthy. In some cases, plants will be grown in a mesh or fabric basket having many openings. Roots reaching these openings will respond to the absence of soil by stopping their growth, exhibiting an effect known as “air pruning” One will often want to transplant a plant from one container to another to give the plant a greater volume of soil to sustain healthy growth. In some cases the original plant tray is intentionally too small and is used only for germination and initial growth. Thereafter the plant will be transplanted into an outdoor bed or into a container that may be larger and more pleasing aesthetically.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.